Composite materials are currently widely used materials consisting of fibrous reinforcement and of a plastic binder, so called matrix, and whose basic advantage is a substantially lower weight in comparison with metallic materials such as steel. Reinforcing fibres made for instance from carbon, glass or a polymer may be included in the composite as chopped with lengths of few millimeters, which are dispersed in a matrix, or continuous in form of strands, so called rovings. Composites with continual reinforcing fibres are mostly produced by laminating fibers impregnated with a suitable matrix on a suitable mould core with a shape that corresponds to the shape of the desired composite article, for example via sequential laying up of the mould core with individual ravings.
From patent in this field, for example a fiber composite product comprising of at least one structural unit of continuous reinforcing fibers impregnated with a polymeric binder according the Czech patent application CZ 20080607. This structural unit consists of a main fibre bundle which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bundle and of the laying up or winding bundle of fibres helically arranged around the periphery of the main fibre bundle.
Furthermore the patent document US 2006/0175454 indicates an apparatus and method for laying up structural filaments. The apparatus includes an openable race providing a circular path for a carrier bearing a filament source. The carrier moves circumferentially with the race and may be formed as a centerless wheel. The carrier may be formed in sections to facilitate opening of the race to insert a workpiece. Similar method and apparatus are known also from the document NL 2003620 or from the document WO 2011096805.
However these known solutions mostly concern devices for production of composite articles of simple shapes, i.e. mostly in the form of straight or only slightly curved rods or tubes, which are consequently closed to create frame structures such as' bicycle frames and the like with couplings. The complex loads acting on these composite products are not fully considered if they shall be used as reinforcements of more complicated components, such as the tailgate of personal vehicles, etc. Therefore it is necessary, especially for mass produced vehicles, to use metal reinforcements or metal frames in these cases because a device that would allow the production of 3D shaped closed composite product that can be complexly loaded is not yet available.